


The marriage proposal. Kinda... Sorta... Maybe...

by TheLadySyk0



Series: Johnkat movies and ghosts au [5]
Category: Homestuck, johnkat - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Cute, Cute John, Dancing, Ferris Wheel, Fireworks, Fluff, Funny, Italian restaurants, John ruining the mood, Karkat thinks he knows whats going on but he doesn't, Kinda, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Loving Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moonlight, Romance, Sex, and its not very explicit, bran - Freeform, carnivals, cocoa puffs, gruff karkat, i hope i surprise you, inappropriate times for breakfast food, just a lil bit, karkat hates bran, karkat throws breadsticks, links to cheesy violin music, slightly inspired by a key and peele sketch, some porn, what the fuck John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySyk0/pseuds/TheLadySyk0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat doesn't need any fucking piece of paper, or any ring to love John. Honestly that shit is pretty useless. Marriage just turns people into boring old people who argue over taxes, eat copious amounts of bran and have boring sunday morning sex.</p><p>John thinks otherwise, and he's going to change Karkat's mind.</p><p>(you may think you know whats going on when you start this fic, but I'm going to fucking surprise you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The marriage proposal. Kinda... Sorta... Maybe...

“WOOOO YEAH!!!!” John jumped onto his and Karkat’s couch, he wore an obnoxious rainbow sweater, he pumped his fists and jumped up and down “YEAH THATS RIGHT! FUCK HATE! LOVE WINS!!!”

John was currently celebrating the Supreme court ruling that same-sex marriage was both legal, and had to be given the same benefits that heterosexual couples were given.

Karkat sat dumbfounded at the other end of the couch, wearing a matching rainbow sweater (courtesy of Rose and Kanaya). John’s jumping up and down wiggled Karkat back and forth on the cushions.

Wait what…

John finally stopped bouncing up and down. He flopped down on top of Karkat, crushing him in an all-encompassing, squeezing hug.

“GET OFF OF ME SHIT-FOR-BRAINS I CAN’T BREATHE!” Karkat wheezed

“Sorry Sorry!” John loosened his hug. He grinned ecstatically at Karkat “aren’t you excited though??? Gay marriage is legal everywhere! WE CAN GET MARRIED!!!”

Oh shit. Karkat put up his hands and winced “Look this is an important step in human rights, fucking granted but-”

John frowned a little, big blue puppy-dog eyes stared right at Karkat “....You mean...you wouldn’t want to marry me?”

Karkat frantically waved his hands back and forth “NO! THATS NOT IT!” he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “I mean kinda but..”

John looked expectantly at Karkat “...Well….which is it?…”

Karkat sighed and looked back at John. “look, I love you John, I love you with all of my heart…”

John gave him a small smile “....then what’s the problem?....”

Karkat bit his lip and played with the cuff of his sweater “...I never grew up with a full set of parents you know...it was just Slick and my brother….So I guess I don’t really know what it’s like exactly?? In practice...All I really know is what I’ve been told, what I’ve heard about….Would it make us hate each other? Will it make us old and boring? Will we just sit around and complain about taxes while eating bran while we have boring sunday-morning sex?”

“Wait, in that analogy just there, are we complaining about taxes WHILE eating bran and having sex at the same time or-”

“Shut up John you know what I mean.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Karkat huffed and ran his hand through his hair “The point is, we’ve been living with each other for a long time...We’ve loved each other for a long time...Why the fuck do we need 2 rings, a piece of paper, and a joint tax return to tell us that? I’m going to keep loving you no matter what, so it really doesn’t seem necessary.”

John stared at Karkat blandly, his eyebrows quirked up “....You know you’re a romantic comedy director right? That is your JOB.”

Karkat hunched his shoulders “SO WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?”

John tossed up his hands “70% OF YOUR MOVIES END WITH MARRIAGE!”

Karkat shrugged his shoulders and put up his hands “WELL MAYBE AFTER THE MARRIAGE THEY BOTH GET FAT AND HAVE A MILLION SCREAMING BABIES, AND EAT BRAN FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES, DID YOU THINK OF THAT??”

“WHAT IS WITH YOU AND BRAN??”

“ITS DISGUSTING SAW-DUST SHAVINGS THAT PRETEND TO BE BREAKFAST FOOD!”

“BEING MARRIED DOESN’T REQUIRE YOU TO EAT BRAN.”

Karkat flopped back down to the couch, crossing his arms moodily and looking away. John huffed and sat next to him. After a moment of tense silence the annoyance seemed to drain out of John, while Karkat stayed angry and rigid.

“You know…” John rested his head on one of Karkat’s shoulders. “I never had a full-set of parents either…my mom died right after I was born...”

Karkat slowly lost his rigidity, his expression becoming less sour as he moved to better accommodate John. Karkat was leaning against the arm of the couch, John’s head resting on his chest. “....So how do you know you would like being married shit lick?”

John smiled “because I could tell how much he loved her….there would be times when me or Jane would say something, and he would stop and get misty eyed because we reminded him of her….there would be times when he would see Jane or Jade looking away, their hair around their faces and he said that for one beautiful moment it would be like she was alive again…”

Karkat smiled sadly.

“So I guess marriage to me.... meant having that kind of connection with someone...Someone who stays with you forever…”

Karkat put his arms around John’s shoulders and kissed his forehead. “....you already are that to me…” He whispered.

John raised himself on his arms over Karkat, he kissed across Karkat’s jaw to his chin until he finally kissed him straight on the lips “....you are to me too…”

He leans back from the kiss “I won’t pressure you into anything but…” He shrugs and grins “...maybe I could change your mind…”

 

Ok John was fucking up to something.

John burst into their room in a beautiful new suit and a shit-eating grin across his face. “COME ON KITTY WE’RE GOING ON A DATE!”

Karkat stared back at him, wearing nothing but his bathrobe and the bunny slippers that he definitely does not own, right in the middle of cutting his toenails.“WAIT WHAT, NOW??”

John nodded “Yeah! So get dressed because we have a lot to do tonight.”

John closed the door and Karkat grumbled. Karkat had a pretty good idea what John was doing. He begrudgingly got dressed.

Dammit John.

 

They were in an extremely nice italian restaurant. The restaurant was painted in creams and golds, beautiful angelic marble statues and gold filigree. It looked like something out of a dream. The waiter sat them next to a long bay window. The restaurant overlooked the ocean and the sun was just about to set, painting the water with rich shimmering golds.

Holy shit this was romantic as fuck.

John smiled at Karkat and kissed him on the cheek “I’m going to go to the bathroom real quick, I’ll be right back Kitty…”

Karkat watched John go and as soon as he couldn’t see him anymore he started to look for the ring. Because he knows how this shit goes, so the ring has to be hidden somewhere.

The wine had already been poured out when they got there, it looks like John called ahead. The ring wasn’t in the bottom of his glass and when he squinted through the glass of the wine bottle it wasn't there either. Karkat started pulling out bread-sticks from the basket on their table and then discarding them, that's another trick, putting the ring on a bread-stick and being all 'oh how did this get here'. If John thinks he can use a cheesy trick on HIM, a fucking romantic comedy director then-

Shit the ring wasn’t in there.

The waiter looked mildly concerned at the many breadsticks that Karkat had been flinging about in his general vicinity. His mustache bristled as he looked down at the tiny angry director.

“....can I...Help you with something?…”

Karkat pointed an accusing finger at the waiter “YOU.”

The waiter’s eyes widened and he put a hand to his chest “...me?...”

Karkat’s lips were pinched together “YES. YOU. I KNOW HE BRIBED YOU TO HIDE IT SOMEWHERE SO WHERE IS IT?”

The waiter frowned and his eyebrows furrowed “...hide what sir?”

“THE RI-”

Just then John returned from his bathroom break “Hey kitty I’m back!” He looked to the breadsticks surrounding their table “....what happened to the breadsticks?”

Karkat put a hand to his forehead and rubbed “FUCKING NEVERMIND.”

The waiter quickly gave them their menus and ran away as fast as he could from their table.

The meal was absolutely delicious, and Karkat pushed his pasta back and forth suspiciously on his plate, expecting to find a glint of gold at any moment. When their dessert came, Karkat squished down the little cake just in case a ring was baked into it. He once directed a movie where the girl found a ring in her dessert, it was just like the ring in the champagne trick, except with more chocolate.

Fucking. Nothing.

The sun was setting and the restaurant was bathed in rich crimsons, pinks and golds, the waiters began to light the candles on the tables. John reached across the table and took Karkat’s hand, he smiled shyly and looked deep into Karkat’s eyes.

“...Kitty….I have a very important question to ask you…”

Karkat’s breath stuttered, he leaned in closer, mesmerized by the crimson sunset reflected in the blue pool of John’s eyes. 

“...yes?....” he whispered. The sunset gleaming into the room, setting the scene aglow

John squeezed his hand and-

“We’re out of cereal at home, should we get Trix or cocoa puffs this time?....”

Karkat gaped for a moment before he put his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes “John I don’t fucking care about the cereal.”

“Well you should, you eat 50% of the cereal in this household so I value your input before shopping.”

Karkat slammed his face down into the expensive tablecloth in the restaurant and groaned. What the fucking shit John are you fucking kidding?? He rubbed his face back and forth before hitting his head a few more times again.

John waited patiently “....So Trix, or cocoa puffs...Or I guess lucky charms too...I love those little marshmallows, but you always steal all the red balloons you ass…”

Karkat was too busy trying to suffocate himself with the tablecloth. After a few moments he spoke.

“.............................cocoa puffs….” Karkat answered, his voice muffled by the expensive linen.

John grinned “Cocoa puffs it is!”

Oh my fucking god.

“Oh hey!” John grabbed Karkat’s wrist and Karkat looked up to see where John was pointing “They got their violin players out on the veranda! Come on kitty lets go!”

John pulled him out onto the veranda of the restaurant. The stars were shining and were reflected by the water below, everywhere candles were lit, and strings of tiny lights were strung over the patio, they were completely surrounded by tiny twinkling lights. Men in suits played the violin, the music echoing the beautiful stillness of the night.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Djwz62K-EbE

John took his hand and led him farther onto the patio. The music surrounded them and John smiled, his eyes shining with twinkling lights like the sea in front of them. He took one of Karkat’s hands and the other hand he rested on Karkat’s hip. Karkat couldn’t dance, but he was too mesmerized by John’s gentle smile, and the lights in his eyes to remember that. John pulled Karkat into an easy and slow twirling dance. Cradled in the light of the moon John pulled Karkat closer.

The music swelled, John stooped to one knee and-

“Whoops!” John called out “My shoe came undone! Untied laces can be dangerous when you’re dancing!”

John tied his fucking shoe and Karkat wanted to punch something, because what the shit John.By the time that John was done tying his shoe, the song had ended, and the violinists decided that welp, their Job was done here, better head back into the restaurant, random violin time over.

John frowned slightly “Well darn, I was enjoying dancing…” He looked to Karkat and grinned “Hey wanna go to the carnival?”

“Wait, what?”

 

John pulled him along, still in his suit, through the throngs of people in the Carnival. John won a little stuffed bear at one of the carnival games. They ran through the carnival like fucking teenagers, laughing all the while. John pulled Karkat close to him and shared cotton-candy sweet kisses as the world spun around them in a sparkling daze of laughter, music and color.

“Look!” Karkat followed where John was pointing “A ferris wheel!”

“I can fucking see that John.”

John grinned back at him “lets do it!”

They climbed into one of the little metal booths, a carnival worker advising them to put on their seatbelts and enjoy themselves. Oh shit. Karkat knew where this was going. They were going to get to the top, and it's going to be romantic and John is gonna-

They reach the top of the ferris wheel. The crowds of people murmur below them, but they’re so far away. John is looking at him, the warm glow of the carnival below them paints his face in rich golds. He’s smiling and behind him the moon has swelled, full and bright. Karkat’s knees are weak, and he’s not sure if it's from the height or from the way John is looking at him. John is smiling at him, and he looks so fond of him, his eyes shining from the light below them.

John takes Karkat’s hand. “....Karkat….”

Oh my fucking god its perfect. John is leaning over him, aglow in the lights of the carnival and silhouetted by the moon. Fireworks go off around them and the sky is dappled with dazzling bursts of color. John pulls him close and-

“Look!” John bounces up and down in the seat, making it rock slightly, he points off into the distance “You can totally see our house from here! Isn’t that cool?!!!”

Karkat scowls. He should have fucking expected this. “GOOD FUCKING JOB JOHN. YES. THAT'S OUR HOUSE.”

John grins at the fireworks over the ocean “Also who knew they would have fireworks going on right when we got to the top of the Ferris wheel! That's an amazing coincidence! ….Is it some kind of holiday today? why would they have fireworks at this time of year?”

Karkat rubs his eyes. Oh my fucking god. “No John. Its not some holiday today. I don’t fucking know why they have fireworks either….”

What the fucking shit was even up with today?

 

They went home, tired from the long night. John carried Karkat through the hall and they kissed lazily, John knocked over a lamp accidentally as they continued farther into the house but they were both too busy kissing to care.

John gently sucked a hickie underneath Karkat’s jaw. Karkat hummed and combed his fingers through John’s hair.

“......what's your game John?...” He whispered and then hissed as John gently bit down.

John released Karkat and kissed over the mark he made “...mmm?...what game?....”

“This...tonight...what was your game?...”

John smiled and they finally got to their bedroom. John gently set Karkat onto the mattress and leaned over him. “Is it really so hard to believe that I just like to spend time with you?” he popped the button on Karkat’s pants and slowly slid them down his legs.

“Hmmm…” Karkat hummed noncommittally “...I’m too tired to do anything strenuous tonight…”

John smiled fondly down at Karkat, lit only in the wan light of the moon outside their bedroom window, and yeah its official, John looks awesome in every single fucking light there is.

“Nothing too strenuous.” He promised quietly, shucking away Karkat’s sweater.

It was slow. There wasn’t any rush. 

John pressed open-mouthed kisses to Karkat’s neck and freckled shoulders as he slowly pumped his fingers inside of him. Karkat moaned, and sighed, and whimpered, rocking his hips gently into the motion, sitting in John’s lap. 

He leaned against John’s broad chest and left his own kisses across his collarbone, his strong shoulders, the angular cut of his jaw, he kissed the stubble he found there before trailing back down john’s neck with more kisses. 

They had taken their sweet fucking time with the preparation so when John entered him there wasn’t any burn, it was an easy slide back down into John’s lap. John slowly rocked back and forth inside Karkat, holding him close to his chest.

John massaged across Karkat’s back, down his thick thighs and back up again to rub the back of Karkat’s neck and to twine in his hair. Karkat grinded slowly in John’s lap, letting his hips do what came naturally and he clung to John’s shoulders.

John slid his hands up Karkat’s front, over his soft belly up to his chest. He kneaded there, twisting the little buds between his fingers and Karkat continued to move his hips in his lap. John leaned down to kiss the little nipples and to flick them with his tongue. He sucked gently and twisted the little buds between his teeth, Karkat held the back of John’s head and whimpered.

John leaned forward and flipped them onto the mattress, He hugged Karkat close and continued to thrust softly. Karkat hugged John close, he clutched at his shoulders, his head tucked underneath John’s jaw as he nuzzled into his neck. 

Everything was John right now. Everything in his sight, everything under his hands, surrounding him, filling him. In this moment Karkat’s entire world was nothing but John, John, John…

“John…” He whispered

John leaned down to kiss him, his tongue gently working into Karkat’s mouth “....I love you kitty…”

Karkat’s thighs tightened around John’s waist and that was it “I love you too John…” He came and the last thing he knew before drifting off to sleep was the feeling of John filling him, and the way John kissed his neck.

 

Karkat woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs being fried. He stretched and lifted himself from his pillow. He groped around next to him trying to find John. He mumbled confused when he couldn't feel John's familiar sprawling form next to him.

That's right....

John in kitchen.

eggs.

yes.

He groggily gets out of bed, his hair fluffed up uncontrollably and in his eyes. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

cold.

a tiny glint of cold as he rubs his hand across his face.

He opens his eyes to inspect his hand and-

A tiny little gold band sits on his finger. Glinting slightly in the early morning light. What the fucking shit. He trudges off to find John, his ringed hand held aloft.

John is in the kitchen, swaying his hips and humming like he always fucking does, poking something sizzling in a pan.

“Hi there pretty kitty, I was wondering when you were going to get up.” He smooths down some of Karkat’s bed hair and kisses him on the nose “How many eggs do you want, I got cocoa puffs…”

Karkat puts his ringed hand in John’s face accusingly “You did this.”

John smirks sweetly “yeahp.” he kisses Karkat’s palm and the tips of his fingers “You can take it off if you want, I just wanted to prove a point…”

Karkat squints up at John “and that point is…”

John giggled “This ring doesn't have magic powers to turn us boring and old. We’re not going to change...I’m not going to feed you bran, and we’re going to keep having awesome sex, with or without this ring I’m going to love you until the day I fucking die, and then afterwards if ghosts exist.”

“they totally aren’t a thing.”

“They totally ARE a thing, but the point is….” John kissed the ring on his finger “I’m going to love you forever, this little ring is just a promise….”

He wound his arms around Karkat’s waist “A physical promise to love you forever…” he takes karkat’s hand in his ‘...no matter what…”

Karkat sniffled a little bit and John hugged him to his chest, both of them a little misty eyed.

“And so what…” Karkat mumbled into John’s chest “...The romantic dinner, the dancing, the carnival…”

John chuckled a bit and kissed the top of Karkat’s hair “The big dinner, the running around, the sex...truth is.... I was trying to wear you out so you didn’t wake up when I put the ring on your finger.”

“Oh my fucking god.”

John laughed and Karkat pinched him “ow no wait Kitty violence isn’t the answer!”

John poked Karkat’s ticklish ribs and Karkat yelped. John tickled him until tears ran down Karkat’s face he was laughing so hard, both of them sprawled across the kitchen floor until the acrid smell of burning caught their attention.

“Oh shit.” John popped up to examine the skillet he had forgotten on the stove. A little black pancake in the center.

Karkat laughs from where he lays on the floor “Fucking serves you right.”

John sighs “....want cocoa puffs instead?…”

“fuck yes.”

They sit at the kitchen table, hands linked across the table as they ate.

“yeahp....” Karkat says through a mouthful of cereal.

“what?” John munches.

“Yes.” Karkat swallows his mouthful and drinks milk from the bowl “Yeah. the marriage thing. sure.”

John smiles smugly “....I told you I could change your mind…”

Karkat throws his spoon at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okalie dokalie folks! comment if you enjoyed! I fucking love comments so fork them over.
> 
> but in all seriousness. i love. hearing. from people.
> 
> literally my favorite thing.Comments are my meth. Comment on me like one of your french girls. Comment on me all night long baby.
> 
> My tumblr is theladysyk0 same as its spelled here. Come and bug me about stuff.


End file.
